Camp Has Never Been This Fun
by xxbroken.rosexx
Summary: Kairi and Namine wanted some fun for their summer vacation. But they never expected to end up on the wrong bus to camp and went to an all boys one. Being around hunkalicious badboys isn't that bad right? Wrong! Namixas, Sokai
1. Summer mistakes

A/N: Hey everybody! Here's a new fic for a new author! I don't know how this will turn out but hopefully you wll like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Camp Has Never Been This Fun_

_Chapter 1: Summer mistakes_

KRING!

The sound of the bell was soon followed by the sounds of feet trampling down the hallway out of the school. Chattering and talking were heard coming from every direction and students were screaming with joy that the time of year that brought happiness to these kids hearts was finally here.

Summer vacation

"Woohoo! I am free!"

"Selphie, its just the holidays. Nothing more,"

"Oh come on Kairi," retorted the hyperactive brunette with a grin. "You gotta admidt you are pretty excited about this," The redheaded teen just smiled at her friend and kept on walking until they were out of the building. Passerby's bid her farewell and waved to the girl. She replied back to all of them with her usual self. She was pretty popular.

"So, Kai. Any plans for this summer vacation?" asked Selphie, sucking on a lollipop. Kairi pondered on the rethorical question and sighed. "Dunno. Maybe me and Namine will visit our grandmother. Who knows?"

"Aww, that's boring! I know, how about we do a sleepover at my place? It'd be fun!"

Kairi laughed to her friend's excitement. She was about to answer when a shout from behind stopped her. "Kairi! Selphie! Wait up!" The two girls turned around and smiled when they saw their other two friends running to their direction. They finally reached the teens and the four of them walked back together. "So, Olette, Namine, wanna come to my sleepover for the first day of summer vacation?" asked Selphie.

"What? A sleepover? Sorry Selph, I got plans," replied Olette.

"Plans? You didn't tell us that!" squeaked Kairi, who was busy reading a book before she heard that. Olette giggled nervously and smiled. "I'm sorry gals. My parents finally allowed me to go to this awesome girls camp for the summer and every girl knows its the best!"

Selphie gasped with shock while Kairi and Namine arched their eyebrows with confusion. "Don't tell me! You signed up for the 'Gurlz, Galz & Ladiez' camp?"

Olette nodded her head with excitement, resulting to the squealing from the two girls. Kairi and Namine covered their delicate ears from bursting, they had never known girls could shriek that loud. "Oh my god, Olette! I am so going to tell my parents about this camp and they'll let me join for sure!" said Selphie with joy. Olette smiled and nodded her head.

"Umm... I may be the lost person here but what is that camp for?" asked Namine.

"How can you not know about 'Gurlz, Galz & Ladiez' camp! Its like the most coolest camp for girls ever! They have many tips for skincare, a bootcamp for fitness, activites for personality and many info of boys! Isn't that great?" asked Selphie. Namine and Kairi's eyes widened wih shock, was it just about that?

"You are going to sign up for it right?" asked Olette, looking at them with wonder. Kairi laughed nervously and turned to her twin, who in response just smiled. Kairi frowned and sighed.

"Well, it beats going to our grandmothers house and watch her knit. Count us in,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Girls, wake up! It's already 5 o'clock in the morning!"

Two grumbles came from the crumpled sheets as they slowly awoke and dropped down, revealing the two Sodanomi twins in a dreamy state. "Mum! Its only 5 am! Camp doesn't start in like 2 hours!" whined Kairi and flopped back down on her soft pillow. Namine blinked a few times and fell back down too.

Mrs Sodanomi sighed and went out for awhile. The two girls began to resume their slumber but before they could ride the dreamboat to dreamland, a sound echoed back into their ears.

TTTTUUUUUUUTTTTT!!

"What was that?" asked Namine, sitting up on her bed in shock. Kairi did the same, her mouth opened for air. "That was the last call now move it!" shrieked Mrs Sodanomi and stormed off out of their room with a game horn in her hands. The twins sighed and got out of their beds, stretching and yawning.

"You know they want us out early so they can go somewhere else and smooch, right?" said Kairi. Namine laughed slightly and nodded with agreement. Kairi frowned and picked up her bathing supplies and went to the bathroom to change, getting ready for the best camp of their lives.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Bye, girls. We'll see you in 3 months!"

And with that, the girls watched as their parents SUV drove off into the main road and vanished with the other cars. Sighs followed their breathing, turning around and finding many buses there. They were at the bus station and it was only 6 in the morning. They had an hour left and was still sleepy from their slumber. "Come on sis," said Kairi and yawned after that. "Lets find our bus,"

Namine nodded and walked along with Kairi as they began to search for their transportation. There was a long line of buses and all of them looked the same. Kairi looked to the brochure and read it. "Find a yellow bus with black horizontal stripes and that one will leady you to our heavenly all girls camp," read Kairi out loud, receiving a soft sigh from Namine.

There were many yellow buses but not all had horizontal stripes so that helped a bit. "Oh, Namine. I think that's it," said Kairi and pointed to a big bus that was situated near the tree. Namine smiled and held Kairi's hand as they slumped towards it, still drowsy.

As they boarded the bus, they found that it was totally empty. Kairi scoffed when she noticed that. _Figures, they don't have their parents waking them up 2 hours early._ "Come on Kairi. Let's sit at the back," said Namine, Kairi nodding. They made their way to the back and sat down. Kairi went to the window seat and leaned on the corner. Namine went to the other end, leaning on that windowside.

They always loved the sight outside when riding but they did't get to enjoy it for as fast as they sat down, their eyelids closed and they wet to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_BUMP_

Kairi's head jerked up, realising the bump from the bus woke her up. Her eyelids slowly opened, her vision blurry. She finally opened her eyes and saw a brown haired person which had spiky locks and deep sea blue eyes. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that the person was there, looking at her. But when she did that, there was only air in front of her.

She stretched her arms in tiredness and looked to the left, seeing her twin still asleep. Kairi stood up, slung her backpack over her arm and went to her. "Namie, Namine! Wake up," she said. The blonde stirred and finally woke up, smiling to her sister.

"Are we there yet?"

"I think so. There's no one here. Come on,"

Namine nodded and grabbed her luggage, folowing her sister out of the transportation. As they stepped out, they held their breath to the view. It wasn't technically girly material. There was a giant gate with spikes on top with growling dogs at the side. Mud was everywhere and there was no perfume scent anywhere.

"Is this the camp every girl is crazy about?" asked Namine out loud.

Kairi arched her eyebrows. "Then it seems that girls have lost their minds. Come on, lets go in,"

"Okay,"

The two girls went into the dreaded place, ignoring the growling of the dogs. Namine shivered when smoke circled her. This was definitely a scary place. They then heard talking being announce. Kairi scanned the surrondings and saw many people were crowded in a corner. She pulled her sisters arm and moved over there.

They gasped when they saw many cute boys surronded there. All were quite built and looked their age. Kairi sighed dreamily looking at their handsome and cute appearances. Namine blushed when she saw some wearing shirts that showed half of their body.

Her mind then remembered something. "Umm….Kairi? Why are there boys here at an all girls camp?"

"I dunno but their hot!"

"Kairi, focus! I-,"

"Attention all campers!" screamed a voice coming from in front of them. Kairi and Namine turned and saw a spiky haired blonde man. He crossed his arms and glared at all of them. "You guys look pathetic! This camp will of course push some matureness in them! You wimps, welcome to Twilight Town Correctional Camp For Boys,"

Kairi and Namine's eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Please? Reviews make me happy! So, review!


	2. Confused and confronted

A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them! You guys are the best!

**KHKairiNamineFanatic, Russ Dog, TheSuperGirlOfDreams, angelofsweetness** and **Sayshello3**. Keep on reviewing okay? You guys are the best. I'm sorry I updated late. Life's been busy for me but expect faster updates now okay? Now, on with the chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"WHAT?"

Just by that sound, everyone's attention turned to them. They still had on shocked expressions, Namine's breathing became harder. She quickly took out her inhaler and breathed in through the tube. Kairi shook her head in disbelief and dug through her ears.

"I think my ears have problems Namine. Did the counselor there say that we're in a correctional camp for boys?" asked Kairi. Namine slowly nodded with confirmation, her blue orbs went in front. All the boys were staring at them weirdly, some were even snickering, making Kairi even more confused.

"You two! Standing there like idiots! Why are you still standing there like worthless poles? Get in line, you good for nothing scumb bags!" boomed the blonde counselor, making the girls gather their belongings and scurry to the boys. They walked pass them, earning some stares and few wolf whistles.

Perverts. Typical.

Namine's whole body shook from fear. She was always uncomfortable when someone stared at her. In fact, she was afraid of them. Hearing those sickening young men laugh at her walking just made her want to cry. Kairi noticed her sister's uneasiness so she released one hand free and held Namine's hand tightly with concern. Namine looked to Kairi, giving a weak smile with Kairi returning it back.

They got into line as Kairi let her hand go and placed their belongings to the filthy ground below. Namine fiddled with her fingers as she hung her head low, her twin standing in front of her. She felt eyes locked to her so she turned to her left and blushed slightly when she noticed two deep blue eyes checking her body from head to toe.

He had spiky golden blonde hair, and the way it spiked looked like it was his bedhair. He had on a serious face, his lips just remained unmoved. Not a smile nor a frown formed onto his face. He was just staring at her, with no reason. Sure, Namine was how you would say, a sight for sore eyes but she was no Miss America. She was just plain, Namine. Nothing was appealing about her.

But the blonde boy reminded her of someone. Someone dear to her. He remained staring at her and for some weird reason, she was caught looking at him back. Mesmerized by his deep blue eyes, she felt lost and butterflies enterd her stomach instantley. It was weird, she had never felt this way before.

"Okay! Listen up you sick dogs!"

Namine broke the trance and looked in front, the counselor frowned and glared to the boys…and girls.

"For these 3 months, you will have manner classes, a bootcamp for toughness, sports for physical strength and grub for you to eat for extra energy and let me tell you, you'll be needing all the energy you have when you're in my camp,"

"Don't you mean my camp, Cid?"

All of them turned to the right, seeing a man with reddish brown hair, slightly long and spiked at the bottom. He wore a black leather coat with black pants, brown laces covering it. A scar pierced his manly face, giving him the extra tough look. He slowly made his way to the blonde man named Cid, the campers glaring at him.

Kairi couldn't help but saw that he was quite young, about his early twenties. He was built but not very muscular. Cid stepped back, giving him space in front. The man turned in front, his eyes moved left and right, then left again. As though, identifying the boys, he sighed.

"Welcome to this camp boys. Obviously, you all know the reason you're sent here,"

A few groans and grumbles came from the boys, replying to the man's comment. He scoffed.

"Let me refresh your memory. You have been sent here for your lack of discipline, for your rudeness and for your pathetic attitude. Hopefully, this camp can push some sense in you. I am the head counselor of this camp, Leon's my name. Cid here is my assistant and you will meet more of us later on. Have fun, but I doubt it though. Any fooling around or pranks, will face me. Get the picture?"

Silence. None of them dared to talk. Leon turned to Cid, nodding to him. Cid returned it and watched as the head counselor left, averting his gaze back to the boys. "We will first sort you to your dorms. We decided not to let you sleep in tents due to the constant storms that happens nowadays. So, we provided dorms. And you'll have roommates. I warn you, any moans or groans I hear at night, will get the ultimate punishment. You have been warned,"

"Yuck," replied the boys, sickened by that thought. Kairi arched her eyebrows, she had been wrong about them being perverts then. Namine poked her sister, making her turn to the blonde girl. "Kairi, should we tell the head counselor about our situation now?"

"I guess we should. I mean, we have to if we want to get out of this place,"

"So, who's going to go tell?"

"I'm thinking me. You're not really good at explaining things. I-,"

"You, redhead and blondie! Front now!" yelled Cid, startling the two sisters. Kairi gulped while Namine's heart beated faster than ever. Kairi huffed and pushed past the boys, Namine silently following behind her. They stood in front of Cid, he went closer to them. He lifted up Kairi's chin, face inches away from him.

"You look too feminine to be a boy,"

"That's because I'm a girl, in case you're too blind to notice," snapped Kairi, annoyed by the counselor's smirk. Cid kept on smirking and cupped her chin, forcing Kairi to look at him. "Feisty girl you are. What's a pretty poptart like you doing in a place like this?"

Kairi roughfully pushed Cid behind, glaring at him afterwards. Cid laughed to her stubornness. He then gritted his teeth and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him again. His eyes locked with hers, his grip strong so she couldn't get free. "You don't want to mess with me so I suggest you play nicely,"

Kairi kept his glare and Cid smirked before releasing Kairi and turning to Namine. "What are you girls doing here?" he asked. Kairi rubbed her wrist, shooting dagger glares to his face. Namine gulped before standing in front of Kairi. "We…We accidently got on the wrong bus, sir,"

"Wrong bus? That is terrible,"

"W-We were thinking of asking if you could send us back to our right camp?"

Cid laughed, followed by a few snickers from the boys. "You got to be kidding me, this camp is in the deepest part of Twilight Woods. There ain't no camp nearby,"

"But we don't belong here!" cried out Kairi, frustrated by their attitudes.

"Sorry girls but it looks like this camp will be your home for the next 3 months,"

Namine just wanted to cry right there. This was too much for her. She had asthma and that wouldn't help her health. She was pretty sure the counselors here won't accept her excuse. Kairi in the meanwhile contained the anger she wanted to pour on the idiot in front of her. She gritted her teeth and clenched her knuckles, reducing her anger by it.

"Right, listen up boys! And girls," said Cid, looking to the girls with a smirk. He then turned back to the boys. "We already gave your room numbers when you were registered so what are you waiting for, you scumbags. Getta' movin already!" The boys mumbled and cursed under their breaths, picking up their stuff and departing.

"As for you ladies, you'll be sharing a room with your new roommates," said Cid, handing them a key. Namine hesitantley took hers, frowning when she noticed she wasn't in the same room with her sister. Kairi noticed this and smiled weakly, assuring Namine it was okay. "Well, go on," said Cid and left, Namine whimpering. Kairi hugged her sister, comforting the shaking girl.

"Its alright Namie. You're going to be fine. I'm sure you'll be alright. I'm always with you so don't be scared okay? Who knows, maybe this camp won't be so bad after all," lied Kairi. She was forced to lie, trying to make sure Namine was okay. Namine broke the hug and smiled weakly, nodding her head. Kairi grinned and handed Namine her stuff as they went to the building that held the rooms, or better known as, walking to their worst nightmare.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"207, 208, 209, ah, here it is, 210," said Kairi as she inserted the key into the keyhole and opened the door, bringing her stuff along with her. As she opened the door, she blushed when four pair of eyes were focused on her and they were just there. She felt like an alien, all that attention to her alone. She cleared her throat, entering and closing the door afterwards.

She turned around, and they were still staring at her. She got irritated at this and groaned. "What is wrong with you people? Haven't you ever seen a girl before? Sheesh, its not like I'm Britney Spears or anything," snapped the redhead.

"You're right, you don't have the size of her ass," said the blonde haired one, followed by laughter of the others. Kairi groaned and sighed when she went to her bed, flopping on it. Their laughter seized, all looking at one another.

"Hey, what's with you? This camp ain't that bad. Although it reminds me of my school back at Destiny Islands," said a silver haired boy, the other two looking at Kairi. She sat back up and smiled weakly to the boys. "Well, me and Namine did want some fun for our vacation. This could be called fun…I think,"

"Don't worry," said another blonde one. "Around us, you'll never get bored. Name's Tidus. The other blonde there is Hayner. The silver haired dude there is Riku and the emo, boring dude over there by the windowsill is Sora," She told them her name and waved to all of them and turned to the one named Sora, he was just looking at her, she blushed when his eyes were fixed on her only.

"Well, its nice meeting you all. But," she stood up and headed to the door. "I need to go check up on my sister so see ya," She slammed the door after exiting, Sora immediately turned his gaze back to the scenery outside, not much to see though. Riku noticed he was slightly blushing and headed over there. He locked his companion into a headlock and gave him a noogie, earning a groan from Sora.

"Ooh, Sora's in love," teased Tidus and made kissing noises.

"No, I'm not,"

"Then why are you blushing and I believe you were staring at Kairi just now," said Hayner, smirking. Sora pouted and pushed Riku off him, the other three laughing. "Cut it out guys, I don't give a shit about her. I don't need a girl in my life. Its wrecked enough already,"

"Oh right, Sora's the emo, boring dude remember?" said Riku, sipping his coke and throwing it directly into a trashcan.

"I am not emo nor boring! In fact, I'm supposed to be the goofy guy right?" said Sora, glaring to his roommates. They laughed and threw paperballs to him, making the spiky teen growl to them. "Okay, how about we make a bet, Mr Goofy?"

Sora arched his eyebrows and smirked. "Shoot,"

"I want you to prove that you don't love Kairi by making HER fall in love with you," said Riku, smiling. Sora's eyes widened and stiffled a laugh. "What are you trying to point out here? I can't make a girl fall in love with me?"

"No, nothing like that at all, I just want you to prove you'll never fall in love with a girl. And by that, you have to make Kairi fall in love with you and then after that, dump her,"

"What? Isn't that a little harsh Riku?" asked Tidus, hayner nodding to his frieds coment.

"I know its harsh but it's the only way to prove Sora can't and won't fall in love with a girl. And that's not all. I'll flirt with her too, its to toughen your bet. And if she falls for me, you lose. So, Sora? Up for it?" asked Riku, smirking all the way. Sora looked to his friends and sipped the remainings of his soda, before crushing the can and throwing it out of the window.

"Okay, I'll accept your boring and lame bet but on one condition,"

"Name it, I'll do it,"

Sora smirked and laughed evilly to his bet. "You have to wear a pink dress and go to the centre of the camp and dance while singing the 'Bananas In Pajamas' song," Hayner and Tidus snorted with laughter, rolling on the floor imagining Riku doing that. Riku glared to the two boys, and looked back to Sora.

"You got a deal. But if you lose, you have to do that. Oh and Sora, one more thing,"

"What?"

"You have to dump her before this camp finishes. Or else, you lose the bet,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Namine hesitantley turned the doorknob after unlocking it, pushing the door softly. It creaked open, revealing a dim lighted room in view. Namine cleared her throat and covered her nose, the room was awfully dusty. She entered the darkness and closed the door afterwards, seeing that no one was in her room yet. She sighed with relief and made her way to a bed.

She sat down softly on it, feeling the softness under the tips of her slender fingers. She smiled to herself, the softness reminded her of him.

_Namine, look! I made you a flower!_

_Vaxor, its made from paper! It'll get ripped apart!_

_No, it won't. I'll always protect it. Just like I'll always protect you._

Her close friend, the one boy she loved more than life itself. Unfortunately, when she was ten years old, he died due to leaukemia. Her heart broke after that and she grew weak because when he was around, Vaxor would always be there to give her strength. But now, he's gone…..

"That's my bed,"

Namine turned to the door, realising it was the boy she had seen back at the frontyard. His bag was over his shoulder, while his other hand was tucked deep into his pocket. He had a popsicle stick in his mouth, sucking on it as he glared to her. Her eyes widened when she realised he looked just like him.

_He looks just like……him. Like…Vaxor._

"Didn't you hear me, I hate repeating myself, that's my bed," repeated the boy, spitting his stick out of his mouth. Namine broke out of her trance and stood up and grabbed her bag. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know,"

"Well, now you do," and with that, he roughly brushed past Namine and flopped on the bed, sighing deeply. Namine bit her lip as she went to the bed beside his, sitting down. She placed her bag beside her, her white dress ruffled against the mattress. She took out her clothes slowly, making sure the boy couldn't see what she took out, especially her undergarments.

"Tell me the truth," he said out of the blue. Namine arched her eyebrow as she turned her head, noticing he was staring up to the ceiling aimlessly. She turned back around and continued what she was doing. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

"We told you guys. My sister and I got on the wrong bus and ended here,"

"Lies. All of them,"

She huffed and turned around fully, looking to his direction with a stern look. "Excuse me, but I think you're acting very rude. You don't even know my name and you're accusing me of being a liar?"

He got up and arched an eyebrow to the flaxen haired girl. "Then what is your name?"

"Namine," she replied without thinking, angered by his idiotic attitude. He smirked and stood up, walking towards the door. He turned around to Namine and waved hardly to her. "That's all I needed to know. See ya around, Namine," and with that, he walked out, slamming the door when he did.

Namine wondered what he meant and when she finally realised what he did, she gasped softly and slapped her forehead. _Namine, you are so stupid! You gave your name to a stranger. Plus, we're in a correctional camp! He could be an ex-murderer! Geez, Namine, you are an idiot!_ She groaned and cursed herself, resuming her work of keeping her clothes to the cabinet beside her bed.

She stopped and smiled for a reason, thinking he was really smart of using a confusing way of knowing her name. _He's one intresting boy….I never knew **his** name yet….but I will soon. I know it._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, here you go! Again, sorry for updating late! More chaps will be coming faster so please review and tell me what you think okay? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!


	3. Swim, Seem, Smile

Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update! I am now forced to enter a boarding school so maybe updates will be faster because I spend a lot of my free time on my laptop. Here's the next chap! Enjoy and please review!

Thanks to **CrushedUnderLove, 0lette, Deliahgirl, kingdomfantasyanime453, TheSuperGirlOfDreams, KHKairiNamineFanatic,** **chibi minamoto** and finally, **angelofsweetness!** Thank you so much and please, keep on reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

--------------------------------

"WAKE UP BLONDIE!"

That voice rang through her ears, making her awaken from her deep slumber. Her blue orbs shot wide open as she slowly blinked her eyelids before she regained full vision. An image formed before her but it was too blurry to see. When she could see completely again, her eyes popped out when she saw a blonde boys face just inches away from hers.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed. The boy fell back from shock. Namine sat up and breathed heavily as she calmed herself from the unwanted surprise, grabbing her inhaler and breathing through it. When her breathing turned to normal, she looked to the side of her bed to where the blonde boy and two other boys looked to her worriedly. She watched them suspiciously before asking the question she wanted to ask.

"Who are you guys?"

"She speaks! And I thought she was a freak and all because like hey, she's a girl and girls are idio- OUCH!" said the blonde boy before getting hit in the head by the redheaded boy beside him. "Shut up, Demyx! Can't you see you scared her?" boomed the spiky flaming redhead.

"Did I? Sorry blondie!"

The redhead rolled his emerald eyes before turning to Namine. "Sorry bout that. Demyx got high on sugar again. Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. The silver goth dude there is Zexion and of course, this blonde haired clown here is Demyx. We're your new roommates,"

"Yay! Roomies!" cried Demyx.

"The darkness will swallow you," muttered Zexion. Namine arched her eyebrows before clearing her throat. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Namine,"

"Nice name for a nice chick," said Axel, smirking. Namine blushed while her eyes darted to the alarm clock beside her bed. "Oh my god, its 8 a.m? Camp starts in 30 minutes!" she wailed and stumbled off her bed before grabbing her bathroom supplies and towel. She ran out of the room, leaving the boys with confused faces.

"Namie-chan's funny! I like her!" blurted Demyx, earning a scoff from Zexion and a pity sigh from Axel. Demyx chuckled before munching on the gum Axel threw to him to shut him up.

"Well, at least we know she's okay. But we musn't let her ruin our plan," said Axel, chewing softly. Demyx nodded eagerly while Zexion remained silent. "No one can intrude our plan. No one!"

------------------------------

Namine hugged her things to herself and hung her head low. Snickers from boys that passed by frightened her so she quickned her pace. She didn't know where she was going actually but anywhere was better than getting stares and glances from the sickening faces of the young men.

_Bump_

Her body had hit something soft yet hard, causing her to fall down as her things scattered everywhere on the ground. She rubbed her bottom and glanced to see what or who she bumped into. She blushed when she saw it was the blonde boy that had asked for her name last night.

_Why is he looking at me weirdly?_

He had a popsicle in his mouth, blue coloured. He spat out his stick and crossed his arms. "Watch where you're going. When people bump with me, they always get a bump on their heads seconds later," he said. Namine whimpered softly before quickly grabbing her stuff. Her hand reached for her toothbrush but a hand caught her wrist. She looked up and saw that he had crouched down, smirking to her. "You're lucky you're a girl so I can't hit girls. Aginst my rules,"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I wasn't loo-looking," she stuttered, her lip trembled with fear.

"If saying sorry means anything, whats the use of having police?"

She looked into his eyes, his deep blue eyes. He glared back to her before releasing her grip and walking off, hands dug deep into his pockets. She stood up, holding her things frimly while watching him walk away. She couldn't help but wonder about his words.

_If saying sorry means anything, whats the use of having police?_

That was true in a way. A smile carved her lips, thinking about him. _He's intresting. I must get to know him better. But at least know his name…_

"Namine!"

She turned around and smiled softly when she saw her sister running towards her. Kairi panted when she reached there, grinning. "Hey Namie. So, how's your experience here at this wretched hole?" she asked. Namine shrugged, not knowing how to answer. "Its………definitely not boring,"

"Really?" asked Kairi. "I have to agree. My roommates are pretty cool. And funny. Especially Tidus and Hayner. They really crack me up. I'll introduce them to you,"

Namine nodded while Kairi grinned. The redhead then saw that Namine held bathroom supplies. "Going to take a shower?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kairi bit her lip and pulled Namine closer so she could whisper. "All the shower rooms here are boys ones. You have to shower at the lake," Namine turned to Kairi with a shocked expression, her sister could merely nod. "Sorry but I took my shower already. Do you still want me to accompany you?"

"Its okay," said Namine, smiling. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself. I'll see you later," Kairi nodded and ran off, Namine sighed deeply. She slumped as she resumed her way to the lake.

-------------------------------

"Everybody, listen up!"

Everyone turned their attention to the spiky haired man in front of them. He had pale blonde colors striking on them, deadly eyes to match. His arms crossed against his broad chest, Kairi drooled to the sight. "Is he HOT or what?" asked the redheaded girl, giving a dreamy sigh. Namine ignored her and she herself had to admidt, the blonde counselor was highly attractive. He paced back and forth, his silver whistle bumped to and fro. His expression remained silent as he stood in front of the boys.

"I am Cloud Strife, a counselor to this camp. During my class, no talking, no fooling, do nothing unless I give an order. Got it? Complete all my tasks or you will suffer the dear consequences. That means……no nonsense," said the blonde man, his undefying spiky hair flowing with the wind. Namine gulped, obviously that meant she wasn't going to get to skip his class. She bit her lip with nervousness and turned to her left, realising the blonde haired kid was looking to her again, still a popsicle in his mouth.

BHK

The name she will use to address him until she knew his real name. Together, they stared to one another. His cheek bulged left and right due to the cause of his tasty treat moving about. Suddenly, Axel who was coincidently behind the blonde boy hit him in the head. He turned around and scowled, making Namine laugh. He turned back to face the blonde girl and couldn't help but raise a smirk. Namine contained her giggles and focused back to the counselor who and chains with him. Heavy metal chains.

"These chains…tie them to your waist and then…move to that lake," ordered Cloud, pointing to a nearby deep looking lake. "After that, swim 10 rounds. Got it?" No one dared to answer him. He got angered by this and dropped the chain, glaring to them. "I said…GOT IT?"

"Yes sir," replied the campers, stratled with his outburst. Cloud sighed with frustration and moved in front of the studetns. The chains trailed behind him, dragged on the dirt sand below. His eyes looked to every boy, from head to toe. Scanning them, they merely kept looking their toughest. He stopped when he reached Namine, he frowned and she could have sworn he growled too.

"You…begin," he said, pushing the chains to her. Kairi saw this and grabbed the chains from her twin sister. "Please sir, my sister has a sickness. She can't swim. She-,"

"Did I ask you to swim or did I ask her?" asked Cloud, grabbing the chains back.

"Her sir but like I said, she's sick and-,"

"Then shut up and let her start!"

Kairi fell back slightly with shock and the campers began glaring to Cloud. He ignored them and faced Namine once more. "Now, like I said…begin," Namine hesitantley took the chains from the counselor and nearly dropped them. They looked light but she couldn't fall for the looks. It was heavy and with her weak body, lifting it up and hoisting it was impossible. Cloud pointed to the lake, she could only nod. With a shaking body, she began to walk to the lake. Sora and Riku faced each other, shrugging. Kairi wanted to go after her but Tidus blocked the way, telling it was best if Namine did this alone. Namine walked past Roxas, he for once looked actually…concerned. She shook her head with disbeliefment and kept on walking.

Finally, she reached the lake. With a frowned sigh, she lifted the heavy metal and began tying it around her waist. She felt her body shake with fear as she neared the cold lake. Seeing her reflection against the liquid, she bit her lip. She just wanted to cry right there. Her ears heard footsteps coming her way and turned. The campers with Cloud stood before her, assuring her it was okay. Kairi was the most scared one, her body shook for her sister's safety. Sora stood beside her, gazing down. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry too much,"

She turned to him. "Wha-What?"

"Don't worry too much. She'll be alright. Sheesh, you're too protective,"

"Well, sorry for worrying about my sister,"

"She'll be alright. Hopefully, she's like her twin. Strong inside and out,"

"E-Excuse me?"

Sora blushed to what he said and laughed nervously to her. He then turned serious and cleared his throat, Kairi blushing beside him. "I-I mean…that umm…she has a strong spirit like you. Get it? Ah, never mind. Just shut up and quit worrying," Kairi huffed with anger and turned the other way, pouting. Meanwhile, Namine turned back to them with a worried look. Cloud gave her a look, initiating that she'd better jump or he'll push her. She prayed mentally and closed her eyes. With one last sigh, she jumped into the lake, the chains following her.

Kairi gasped and without knowing it, grabbed Sora's hand with fear. Sora blushed with her contact but noticed she was really scared so he held her hand back. Riku saw this and couldn't help but get a little bit of envious inside him. The chains pulled down the poor blonde girl, she struggled to swim up again. Her breathing was decreasing. She used her hands as much as they could and hoisted her face back to the surface. Catching her breath again, she shouted for help.

"Help! I'm drowning! Hel…," The chains had pulled her back down. Bubbles entered where she was used to be. Kairi stepped forward but Cloud blocked her. "Move sir," she muttered, trying to get past.

"No…anyone who saves her, will get their life beaten out by me,"

"My sister's dying! She's going to drown!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"How can you say that? LET ME PASS! NAMINE!"

Kairi struggled her hardest t pass the counselor but he was stronger. Unfortunately for Cloud, he forgot about the other students. Just then, BHK ran past the crowd and took off his shoes in a hurry. "Roxas, get back here!" yelled Axel, calling out to the blonde boy. Roxas, or so he was called, ignored Axel and jumped into the lake, swimming to the splashes. He swam further and further, using what sight he had to search for her. He found her, fainted and nearly out of breath as she floated with the chains leaving her there. He swam fast towards her and began unchaining her. Thank heavens he could hold his breath for long and in an instant, he managed to free her.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he took her whole weight and carried it to the top, gasping for air once he reached the surface. Using his free hand, he pulled back the current of the water and began moving towards land. When the two finally placed their bodies on it, Roxas coughed loudly, letting all the water come out. Axel and Demyx ran towards their blonde friend and helped him up. Kairi managed to escape past Cloud and ran to her sister.

"Namine! Namie, wake up! Namine!" cried Kairi, taking her sister's hand and feeling for a pulse. She pumped her sister's chest, attempting to help her. Finally, Namine spat out drops of liquid, trailing past her lips and onto the ground. Kairi sighed with relief and pulled her sister up. She placed Namine's arm around her shoulder and helped her stand. Cloud growled with anger and stormed over to Roxas and gave him a punch.

Roxas fell back to the impact. Axel snarled to Cloud while Demyx restained him. Cloud ignored the two and glared to the blonde. "Next time you'll learn to not interfere with me," he muttered and stormed off. "Class dismiss!" he yelled back. The boys watched as their teacher left and turned back to Kairi and Namine, giving them a look that said 'Life is going to be hell for you two from now on'. Kairi ignored them and looked back to Roxas, walking back to him.

"Thanks for helping my twin. It really meant a lot,"

Roxas pretended not to hear that. He stood up, wincing with Axel's help. His right eye was bruised and his energy felt drained. He brushed roughly past his best friend and walked away. Axel sighed deeply while Demyx went to Namine, smiling. "Hi! I'm Demyx and that redhaired guy over there is Axel! The guy that saved your sister was Roxie-kun! We're Namine's roommates!" he chirped, grinning widely.

"Hi, nice meeting you. I'm Kairi, her twin,"

"Whoa, its like looking at two replica's…," replied Demyx rather dully. Axel shook his head and smacked the back of Demyx's head. "Idiot! That's why their called twins!"

"Ooooh,"

"Ignore the moron. Pass me your sister. I'll take her back to the dorm,"

Kairi hesitated. She couldn't just trust anyone with her sister. After all, this was a correctional camp. Anything could happen. Axel saw this and leaned in closer to them. "Come on, trust me. I'm not that bad okay?" Kairi couldn't help it. She couldn't take her back to her dorm. That would be more dangerous with Riku and Tidus there. She finally agreed and Axel gently carried Namine bridal style.

Kairi watched frustratingly as the two boys took Namine back. Once they were out of her sight, she heaved a sigh and walked off towards her own dorm, slumping along the way.

Some summer vacation…

--------------------------------

It was already twelve at midnight. Everyone was currently in their droms, slumbering peacefully. All except for Kairi.

The redhead was currently at her table, reading a book peacefully. More of a novel. It was about a girl, waiting patiently for her dream man to come and sweep her off her feet but she never realised the man was in front of her the whole time, her best friend. She was engulfed with the novel for the pot was cliché yet it caught her attention. Her dormmates were all asleep, as so she assumed. She pushed the rims of her frameless glasses back and foucsed once more on the book. Sora was wide awake and silently watching her. He admitted, with the glow of the candle she used as light, her beauty was alluminated by it. Her petite nose shined with her auburn hair loosely falling from her ponytail. Her glasses suited her face, bringing out her blue orbs more. Shorten up, he thought she looked cute…

He was too intruiged in her, he didn't notice Riku stirring awake. The silver one smirked as he got up and crept up beside her. Kairi lifted up her head and was shocked to see Riku standing tall there. "Riku, you scared me," she whispered roughly. Riku smirked with slyness and took her hand. She cocked her eyebrow as she stood up with his help and gently led them out of the dorm. Kairi didn't know what to do so she followed like a dog following its master. Sora responded without thining and grabbed his jacket, rushing slowly and quietly after them.

"Riku, where are you taking me?" she asked in a worried voice. Like she remembered, this was a correctional camp. Riku cocked his head and gave her a grin that made her stomach churn while her heart made flipflops. Riku was a ladies man, no one could deny that so it wouldn't be weird for her to be falling for him right? _What am I saying? I'm being such a whore. I just met him for god's sake! Get a grip Kairi!_

"Here we are," said Riku, pulling her in front of him and letting her see the view. Kairi gasped. It was simply breathtaking. From the view, they could see the whole of Twilight Town. The tower highly shown over the other buildings, the little roads that were branched up left then right and many houses here and there. "Its beautiful…," she mumbled, eeys glanced directly forward.

"Just like you,"

Kairi blushed furiously to those words and turned her head. "Those words are so cliché," she mumbled, still red to what he said. His smirk remained on his soft lips. "Really now? Then why are you blushing like a baboon's butt?"

"I am not!" she snapped, crossing her arms. He chuckled to this and pulled her closer, wrapping her with his jacket. He stepped back a few inches and smiled. "Looks good on ya,"

She didn't know what to say so she replied with a smile. "Thank you,"

He merely nodded and sat down, enjoying the view in front of him. Kairi followed suit and felt the cold wind brushing past them. And subconciously, withouth them knowing, their hands were moving closer to one another until finally, they intertwined and held tightly. Both blushing quite well, they smiled to one another and kept their position like that.

What they didn't kow was a jealous brunette was watching from afar, anger rising seeing her hand with his. Storming off, he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lighted it up, smoking the smoke from it. He felt calm once more. This small item had always seemed to relax him ever since he started it when he was just 14. It felt good and he became addicted to it. Sighing, he blew a puff of smoke and smirked.

"You may have won this time, Riku, but the game has just started…,"

--------------------------------

"Ungh…,"

Namine moaned out loud as she stirred from her deep slumber and fluttered her eyelids open. She shifted her head back and forth and was covered with a soft material. She later on realised it was her pillow. Sitting up from her bed, she held her head in pain. Darkness surronded her everywhere. Her eyes darted to the digital clock on her dresser and noticed it was midnight. _Whoa…I was out that long?_

She forgot the events that happened that day. All she could remember was her frantically drowning in the waters and fell down. She had no clue to how she arrived back at her dorm and on her bed. She then realised her dormmates sleeping soundly on their beds. Axel was snoring oh so silently with his soft breaths coming out and on the right side of his bed was Demyx, mouth wide open and drool sliding down while hugging his rabbit plushie.

Namine heaved a deep sigh and went to see to her left. She was surprised to see no one there. BHK wasn't there. Curious, she went to the door and opened it, walking out. Her footsteps slowly echoed throught the hallways as she made her way out of the dorm. She peeked her head and saw him standing with a yes, you guessed it, popsicle in his mouth. She blushed seeing that he was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed his slight muscles and shorts to go with it. Though it was normal attire for a boy, Namine had to admidt he looked well built in it.

She stepped out into the night and closed the door, walking to him. He managed to realise her presence and turned around, emotionless when seeing her. "Hi," Namine greeted, giving a shy smile. He ignored her greeting and turned back around, facing the forest in front of him. Namine got the hint of him wanting to be alone so she faced back and was about to go inside when she heard him speak. "Feeling better?"

She spun around and smiled. "Yeah…,"

"Good…,"

She bit her lip and gave herself some bravery as she began to walk up to him. He realised this but did nothing to stop her. It was alright. He was appalled by this for he always hated it when someone or something ended up disturbing his quiet time. The person that interrupted him would always end up with with at least a broken arm. But maybe because of the fact that she was girl, maybe…

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking…," she began. He turned to face her. "What?" he snapped in arude tone. She winced slightly to this. "I was wondering why you always like those popsicles so much?" she qustioned. He gave a scoff while rolling his blue orbs.

"Why? Got a problem with it Namie?"

"N-No… Sorry if that offended you in anyway,"

He couldn't care less for what she had to say and spat out the stick of his tasty treat he had finised devouring. He turned around to walk back into the door once more. "Wait," she cried, stopping him. He froze in his tracks but didn't turn to face her. She smiled. "For some reason, even if I'm not sure… I know you saved me. So, thanks,"

He couldn't help but smirk at this and continued walking until he reached the dorm door. Before closing it, he spun and faced her again. "Don't stay outside too long. Its getting late… you should come in soon,"

She gave him a nod. He smirked to her and closed the door. Namine gave a long inhale and exhaled slowly as she made her way back into the dorm. She still didn't know his name but she didn't care. She was bound to find out sooner or later and wihth that, she happily entered the dorm again for a good night's sleep.

This is going to be an intresting summer…

--------------------------------

Well, there ya go! Next chap, more Roxine moments and most of all SoKai moments. Hehez. Can't stay away from them. Bye!

P.S: I'm continuing my antisora fic! The next chap for that will be on Wednesday!

BBT/Rina


End file.
